Death won't devide us
by ExplodierterHandfeger
Summary: Anfangs recht lustige Story, die jedoch recht schnell ihre Wendung nimmt. Gegen Ende sollten sich einige vllt einen Taschentuchvorrat bereitlegen oô' will nich viel verraten x3 traurige SasuNaruFF vllt mit yaoilemon XDbin mir beim rating nich sicher
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Death won't devide us Kapi: 1/?  
Genres: Darkfic, Death, Drama, Romantik, Shounen Ai  
Autor: ExplodierterHandfeger und sein Matschü-Hasü xD  
MSN: KyuubiNoKitsunehotmail.de ( Handfeger)  
ICQ: 336-194-589 ( ebenfalls der Handfeger D)

Kommentar  
Möp xD ‚Kleine' Zusammenarbeit von Matschi und mir lol. Die FF hat ne ziemlich seltsame Entstehungsgeschichte… aba na ja xD Ich hoff sie wird trotzdem gut un wird gelesn. Am Anfang isses noch lustig, deshalb wundert's einen vielleicht warum da oben Darkfic, Death und Drama angegeben is °-° aba das wird noch . Wenn wirs richtig aufs Papier (auf Word?) bringen, wird's zum heulen o.ö Nach Shounen Ai sieht's momentan ja auch noch nich so aus… muss man halt etwas Geduld ham, soll ja keine hingeknallte FF mit schlecht ausgearbeiteter Story werden xD Kapis haben leider keine richtigen Titel. Vorschläge willkommen °°

Narutos POV  
Noch einmal drehe ich mich im Bett um. Es ist aber auch wirklich jeden Morgen dasselbe. Immer, wenn man friedlich vor sich hinschlummert, scheint einem plötzlich diese verdammte Sonne ins Gesicht und muss einen aus seinen schönsten Träumen reißen.  
Ich blinzle einige Male, bevor ich mit einem Auge auf meinen Wecker schiele. Ein kurzer Blick verrät mir, dass ich mich noch gut eine halbe Stunde einmurmeln kann. „Trifft sich gut…" nuschle ich zu mir selbst, bevor ich mich, immer noch müde, wieder einrolle. Jedoch will mir das erneute Einschlafen einfach nicht gelingen. Also schäle ich mich im Schneckentempo aus dem Bett. „Auch gut. So kann ich mir mehr als genügend Zeit lassen." Denke ich und tapse, meine Geschwindigkeit um weniger als Null gesteigert, ins Bad. Wenn ich vorhabe, heute noch irgendwo anzukommen, sollte ich daran vielleicht etwas ändern.  
Bevor mein Körper sich doch noch dazu entscheiden kann weiterzuschlafen, entledige ich mich, nun wenigstens auf Zeitlupentempo gesteigert, meiner Schlafsachen und hüpfe unter die Dusche. Wenn ich weiter so große Fortschritte mache, könnte ich es mit etwas Glück schaffen, bis heute Mittag Normaltempo zu erreichen. Das ich so verschlafen sein kann, würde wohl niemand für möglich halten. Ich bin eben doch nicht so ganz hyperaktiv.  
Kurz abgeduscht steige ich wieder heraus und trockne mich ab. Nachdem ich mir mit dem Handtuch kräftig durch die blonden Haare gewuschelt hab', haben auch diese wieder ihre Normalform. Nun etwas schneller suche ich auch gleich meine Kleidung zusammen und ziehe mich an. Ist eben doch etwas frisch, nur mit Handtuch. Der kurze Blick in den Spiegel reicht um mir zu sagen, dass ich nun wieder aussehe wie immer und die strahlend blauen Augen lächeln mich noch kurz an, bevor ich mich in die Küche begebe.  
Glücklicherweise ruft mir dort mein Kalender auch gleich ins Gedächtnis zurück, das ich mir heute nichts zu Essen machen muss, bevor ich damit anfangen kann. Schließlich ist heute der Geburtstag von Oma Tsunade, unserem Hokage und natürlich feiert dass das ganze Dorf. In diesem Jahr bedeutet das, ich brauch meine Râmen heute nicht zu bezahlen, da zur Feier des Tages jeder eine Portion gratis bekommt. Dann wäre ich ja fertig. Fragt sich nur, was ich nun mit der ganzen Zeit anfange, die ich heute zu viel hab. Zum Trainieren wird sie wohl kaum reichen, danach müsste ich schließlich wieder duschen. Um meine Vermutung zu bestätigen, sehe ich auf Uhr an der Wand gegenüber.  
„UUUAAAHHHH!!!" Das darf ja nun wirklich nicht war sein!? Wie kann es denn schon so spät sein, wenn der Wecker doch noch gar nicht gekli…! Hastig drehe ich mich zu besagtem Stück. Natürlich! Die Batterie ist leer, er ist stehen geblieben! Schneller denn je ziehe ich meine Schuhe an und renne los. Mich halb am überschlagen denke ich nur, dass ich es irgendwie noch schaffen muss, rechtzeitig zu erscheinen.

Sasuke POV  
„Wo zum Teufel bleibt dieser Idiot?!", frage ich Sakura genervt, „Tse, wenn der nicht bald da ist, gehe ich ohne ihn..." Doch kaum habe ich diese Worte ausgesprochen sehe ich eine Staubwolke auf uns zukommen und ahne schon wer das sein könnte. „ Tu-tut mir Lied.", keucht Naruto, „ Ich... ich habe.. mein Wecker.." Ich Rolle mit den Augen, immer diese Ausreden und gehe wortlos zum großen Platz. Naruto uns Sakura trotten mir, wie immer, hinterher. Typisch. Als ob ich der Anführer von den beiden wäre... aber mir soll's egal sein. Endlich, nach einer reichlichen Verspätung Naruto wegen, kommen wir am großen Platz an wo Tsunades Geburtstag schon ordentlich gefeiert wird an. „ Boah hab ich einen Hunger!!!!", fängt Naruto gleich an und rennt auf den Râmen-Stand zu. „ Tse, das war ja klar." Aber ich muss zugeben ich habe auch Hunger und mein Magen macht mir das mit einem lauten grummeln mehr als deutlich. Peinlich berührt begebe auch mich zum Râmen-Stand. Ich stelle mich direkt hinter Naruto, wo mir von ihm ein wohliger Geruch in die Nase steigt. Mh.. riecht nach Orange. Ich beuge mich etwas vor und schnüffele noch ein wenig an Naruto, doch der hat mittlerweile meine „Schnüfflerei" bemerkt und dreht sich zu mir. „ Äh... Sasuke? Was machst du da?", fragt er mich verdattert. oh seh' ich da einen leichten Rotschimmer? Aber schnell komme ich wieder zu Bewusstsein und mir wird klar was ich da gerade getan habe. „ Nichts.. mir ist nur aufgefallen das du stinkst. Hattest du heute Morgen nicht mal Zeit zu Duschen? Tse.. Baka.", sage ich betont cool und kalt wie immer.Ah! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht?? Naruto ist bereit loszuschreien doch da kommt gerade Tsunade zu uns und wir gratulieren ihr natürlich sofort. Wie alt wird sie eigentlich? 65? Als ob die meine Gedanken lesen könnte sagt sie: „ Danke… und fragt ja nicht wie alt ich bin!" Eingeschüchtert wenden wir uns wieder dem Râmen zu, dem wir schon etwas näher gekommen sind. Mann.

Narutos POV  
Wie alt sie geworden ist? Eigentlich eine gute frage… über 60 muss sie mindestens sein… Aber jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres! Ich hab' einen Mordshunger und wehe irgendjemand drängelt sich vor mich. Vor allem Sasuke soll mir endlich von der Pelle rücken. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, wenn er mir so nahe kommt. Endlich am Stand angelangt stürme ich sofort zur Theke, wobei Sasuke mich natürlich wieder schief anblicken muss. Noch bevor ich dem alten Mann ,Guten Tag' sage oder sonstige Anstalten einer freundlichen Begrüßung mache, verlange ich gleich meine Portion Râmen, wenigstens jetzt mit einem kurzen ,…bitte.  
„Tut mir leid, aber das Essen wird erst nach Tsunade-samas Rede ausgegeben. Du musst noch warten, bis sie fertig ist und ihre Portion bekommen hat. Ist ja auch ihr Geburtstag." WAAAS?!! Wollen die mich verhungern lassen!  
Völlig entgeistert blicke ich den halben Opa an. „Es tut mir ja leid, aber du musst eben warten." Das ist mein Ende. Tod. Einfach verhungert. Und ich hatte noch so viel vor im Leben.  
Im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Sasuke mich skeptisch ansieht. Mensch, ich hab eben Hunger. Und er ja wohl auch, sonst wär er doch nicht mitgegangen. Oder muss er mir neuerdings hinterher dackeln wie ein kleines Hündchen? Eigentlich eine ganz amüsante Vorstellung, Sasuke als kleines, süßes Hündch… Sasuke ist doch nicht süß!! Kein bisschen. …Oder doch? Ach was! Sasuke ist ein Kerl, genau wie ich! Ich bin doch nicht schwul! Argh! Man!  
Bei diesen Gedanken leicht errötet drehe ich mich schnell wieder vollends um, damit Sasuke auch ja nichts bemerkt. Dann hätte er nur wieder einen Grund um mich aufzuziehen.  
Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als Tsunade zu ihrer Rede ansetzt und alle auf sie blicken. Na das kann ja heiter werden. Wieder dasselbe wie jedes Jahr. Das ihr überhaupt noch jemand zuhört ist ein Wunder. Langsam drehe ich mich wieder um. Sasuke scheint genauso begeistert zu sein wie ich.  
Da es sowieso wenig Sinn macht, Tsunades alljährlicher Rede zuzuhören, betrachte ich doch gleich viel lieber die Leute. Wo steckt Sakura eigentlich? Sie ist vorhin überhaupt nicht mit uns gekommen. Ob sie die anderen alle suchen gegangen ist? Ist ja ein Wunder, dass sie nicht an Sasuke klebt. Sie könnte ruhig öfter mal an mir kleben. Um genau zu sein, tut sie das ja überhaupt nicht. Sasuke hier, Sasuke da.  
Mein Blick schweift langsam zu besagter Person rüber. Was ist so toll an ihm? Er sieht doch aus wie ‚ne Leiche mit seiner blassen Haut und den rabenschwarzen Haaren. Still betrachte ich ihn. Merkt er das nicht? Na ja… irgendwie sieht er ja trotzdem gut aus. Seine Haare und seine Haute bilden eben einen starken Kontrast. Ich merke wie mir wieder die Röte ins Gesicht schießt. Gott was denke ich da?! Reiß dich zusammen, Naruto! Mein Kopf sinkt nach unten und meine Augen finden den Boden plötzlich sehr interessant. Das darf doch nicht war sein. Wie kann ich nur so einen Scheiß denken? Ich hasse ihn!

Sasuke POV  
Oh, Gott.Muss das sein? Jedes Jahr die gleiche Rede und was starrt Naruto mich so doof an?! Dieser Idiot! Ich kann ihn nicht ab. Aber diese süßen Schnurrhaare. Moment. Süße Schnurrhaare? Ja was denn, ich rede doch nicht über eine Katze! Naruto und eine Katze... tse. Ich sollte lieber so tun als ob mich die Rede interessieren würde. Langsam schweift mein Blick ab und landet ungeahnt bei Naruto. Was macht der Idiot den da? Na ja auch egal.. nichts wichtiges wie es scheint. Wo ist Sakura eigentlich geblieben? Sie hat sich doch nicht verlaufen. Aber das würde ich ihr zutrauen. Sie kommt eh nicht alleine klar. Dauernd muss ich sie retten oder beschützen. Wie ätzend! Und dann fragt sie bei jeder Gelegenheit nach einem Date. Ich hab besseres zu tun als mit ihr die Zeit zu vergeuden.  
Hm… Mir ist irgendwie langweilig. Wie kommt das nur? Grimmig schaue ich wieder zu Naruto. Ob er immer noch den Boden anstarrt? Japp, und ob. Ich sollte ihn mal ein wenig ärgern, schmunzle ich.  
„Na, was ist an dem Boden so interessant?", frage ich ihn. Halt. Irgendwie klang das..wie eine Anmache! Nein ich brauch was fieses, Naruto guckt schon so komisch. „ Was glozt du so blöd, Usuratonkachi?" OK. Das war nicht gerade fies, aber hat dieselbe Wirkung.  
Naruto hat schon einen gekränkten Gesichtsausdruck. Er öffnet den Mund um was zu sagen doch dann kommt Sakura und umarmt uns beide. Argh. Die schon wieder. Dauernd ist sie im Weg. "Da seid ihr ja!! Ich hab euch völlig aus den Augen verloren!!!", plappert sie gleich los. Ich weiß nicht ob Naruto ihr noch zuhört. Ich tu es jedenfalls nicht. Sie könnte wenigstens den Arm von mir runternehmen. „Sakura..!" Sie redet weiter. „Sakura!" Und weiter. „SAKURA!!" Erschrocken schauen mich Naruto, Sakura und noch ein paar Herumstehende an. Was, verdammt? Ich achte nicht weiter auf deren Blicke und fahre etwas leiser fort. „ Würdest du bitte deinen Arm wieder wegnehmen?" Genau so lästig wie Ino. Schnell nimmt sie den Arm weg. Sie will mich ja nicht verärgern. Gott. Kann sie auch mal an was anderes denken? Na ja. Naruto scheint's zu gefallen das sie ihn umarmt. Tse. Soll er doch. Entnervt gehe ich weg und vergesse dabei meinen großen Hunger. Schade ich mochte den Orangenduft. Schon wieder diese abartigen Gedanken. Was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich muss mich dringend ablenken. In Gedanken versunken merke ich nicht wie ich gegen Kakashi laufe, der wiederum auch nur in sein Buch vertieft ist. „Ah!" Erschrocken schaue ich hoch. „Oh, Kakashi-Sensei. Tut mir leid." „Sasuke... schon okay. Willst du nichts essen?" Ohne meine Antwort auch nur abzuwarten greift er meinen Arm und zieht mich wieder Richtung Râmen-Stand. Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig und die Schlange ist schon beträchtlich gewachsen, genauso wie mein Hunger. Naruto steht direkt hinter Tsunade und zappelt schon so rum. Wie immer.. Meine Lippen lassen ein leichtes Lächeln zu. Ein Lächeln das keiner bemerkt. Nicht mal Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Narutos POV  
Wie ein kleines Kind springe ich hin und her. Ich hab doch jetzt wirklich schon lange genug gewartet! Wissen die eigentlich was für'n Hunger ich hab?? Tsunade sieht mich leicht grinsend an. Sie kennt mich doch, wenigstens sie müsste doch erkennen, dass ich jeden Moment verhungere. Oder macht sie das etwa absichtlich? Ich ziehe eine Schnute und schaue sie von unten herauf an. Gerade als ich ansetze etwas zu sagen, hält sie mir lächeln ihre Schüssel mit Râmen hin. „Hier! Bevor du mir hier verhungerst. Das kann ich doch nicht verantworten!" Meine Gebete wurden erhört!! Ich nehme lachend die Schüssel entgegen während ich ihr ein lautes „Danke" entgegenrufe.  
Die meisten Leute sehen Tsunade und mich nun etwas verdattert an, einige schüttel den Kopf, wieder andere wollen schon etwas sagen und Sakura schüttelt mit den Anderen lächelnd den Kopf. Wo Sasuke mittlerweile steckt, interessiert mich schon gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht hat es mich auch nie interessiert. Jetzt freue ich mich jedenfalls einfach nur riesig darüber, das Tsunade mir tatsächlich den Vortritt gelassen hat.  
Freudig setzte ich mich an einen Tisch und beginne meine Râmen zu essen – oder eher schlürfen. Nach einer Weile, in der ich schon fast fertig geworden bin, gesellen sich auch Sakura und ein paar andere zu mir. Sakura allerdings achtet übermäßig darauf, das der Platz neben ihr frei bleibt. Kann sie auch mal an was, oder eher jemand, anderes als Sasuke denken? Ich mein, sie ist ja nett, ich mag sie, aber sie ist nur auf Sasuke fixiert.  
Apropos... so lange wie er weg bleibt, musste er sich wohl wieder ganz hinten anstellen. Geschieht ihm recht. Hoffentlich steht er ganz als Letztes und das Essen reicht nicht.

Sasukes POV  
Endlich geht es etwas voran. Naruto hat natürlich schon früher was von Tsunade bekommen, obwohl die erste Schüssel ihr galt. Tse, mal wieder typisch. Der kennt auch keinen Anstand der Typ! Genervt vom vielen warten schnauz ich den Mann der Râmen austeilt an und setze mich allein an einen Tisch. Aber ich bleibe nicht lange allein. Ein haufen Mädchen, darunter auch Sakura und Ino, gesellen sich zu mir. Wie nervig. Sie versuchen sich mit mir zu unterhalten und stellen mir immer wieder die selbe Frage: Wollen wir uns nicht mal treffen? Äh.. NEIN!!!??? Ich hab besseres zu tun! Warum kapieren die das nicht endlich? Ich muss trainieren um endlich meinen verdammten Bruder zu killen. Tse, die denken auch nur an sich. Haben die sich vielleicht schon mal darüber Gedanken gemacht wie es ist, seine ganze Familie auf einen schlag zu verlieren nur weil dein beschissener Bruder Amok läuft? Ich ignoriere die Mädchen weiterhin und nachdem ich meine Râmen aufgegessen habe, stehe ich schnell auf und versuche die Mädchen loszuwerden. Vielleicht kann ich sie bei Naruto abladen? Mh,ne. Keiner der Mädchen mag ihn ,das würde nichts bringen. Als ich so vor mir hinschlender, die Mädchen natürlich hinter mir, nachdenke und alle anderen ignoriere treffe ich wieder auf Naruto, der gerade dabei ist seine zehnte Schüssel Râmen zu essen. Ich starre ihn eine Zeitlang ungläubig an , wie alle anderen in seiner Umgebung auch. Naruto schaut mich kurz, aber mit einem komischen blick an und wendet sich dann wieder seiner inzwischen 12ten Schüssel zu. Gott ,diesen Typen sollte man zum Zirkus schicken.Tse, wann ist dieses Fest endlich zu Ende? Ich will nach Hause und trainieren!  
Inzwischen haben die meisten Mädchen aufgegeben und sind weg, doch Sakura ist immer noch da. Sie ist ja in meinem iTeam/i und da ist es für sie ja nur natürlich an mir zu kleben. Endlich tritt Tsunade auf die Bühne und bedankt sich für das zahlreiche Erscheinen und bla bla. Ich höre gar nicht mehr zu. Ich sterbe vor langerweile. „... nun denn danke nomal un' nen juten Heimwehhg!", lallt Tsunade fröhlich. „Sasuke?", fragt Sakura. Ich gucke sie regungslos an. „Wollen wir nicht zusammen nach Hause gehen?" Man erkennt deutlich das sie rot angelaufen ist.Ich grinse sie an und sehe wie sich ihr Gesicht aufhellt voller Hoffnung auf ein ‚Ja', doch bevor ich mein eigentliches ‚Nein' über die Lippen bekomme , kommt Naruto angerannt und erwartet natürlich das wir alle zusammen gehen. Verdammt. Ich hätte zu gern Sakuras enttäuschtes Gesicht gesehen.  
Auf dem Heimweg plappert Naruto natürlich munter mit Sakura, die mich die ganze Zeit anstarrt. Naruto sieht irgendwie niedlich aus, so im Sonnenuntergang wie er da so fröhlich herumspringt...Bitte was? Verdammt schon wieder diese schwulen (Was meint er nur damit?? 3) Gedanken. Endlich trennen sich unsere Wege und ich verabschiede mich von allen. „Tschüss.", nuschel ich und wende mich ab. „TSCHÜHÜSS!!! Bis morgäääään!!!!!", kreischt Naruto. Auf das was Sakura sagt achte ich gar nicht mehr.

Narutos POV  
Nachdem ich mich von den Beiden verabschiedet hab', mache ich mich gleich auf den Weg nach Haus. Zu essen brauche ich heut ja wirklich nichts mehr, sonst wird das selbst für mich zu viel. Glücklicherweise konnte mir selbst Sasuke den Tag nicht versauen. Ich musste ihn schließlich nur während der Rede sehen. Es war zwar schade, das Sakura-chan nach einiger Zeit aufgestanden und zu ihm gegangen ist, aber immerhin hab ich gut gegessen und sie war nicht den ganzen Tag so abweisend wie sonst.  
Zuhause angekommen, überlege ich ersteinmal, was ich heute Abend noch tun könnte. Essen? – Keinen Hunger, schon genug für heute. Trainieren? – Hm... es ist schon recht spät, ich will morgen nicht wieder verschlafen. Also wohl auch nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach duschen und danach ins Bett hüpfen. Genau, das wird das beste sein. Dann bin ich morgen ohne zu verschlafen fit und voller Energie, um Sasuke in die Pfanne zu hau'n!  
Gleich danach gehe ich ins Bad und springe unter die Dusche. Das Wasser tut richtig gut, es ist immer noch ziemlich warm draußen. Als ich nach dem Shampoo greifen will, wird mir plötzlich schwindlig. Schnell stütze ich mich an der Wand ab, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Hab ich das Wasser zu heiß? Ohne mir die Haare zu waschen, drehe ich es ab und steige, noch etwas wankend, aus der Dusche. Etwas langsam trockne ich mich ab und ziehe sogleich meinen Schlafanzug an. „Wird wohl nur vom Duschen gewesen sein", denke ich mir und lege mich ins Bett.  
...Halt, ich hab was vergessen! Hastig springe ich auf und begrüße schmerzhaft den Boden. Heute Abend hab ich wohl wirklich kein Glück mehr, wird Zeit das ich schlafe. So schnell es geht suche ich eine neue Batterie für meinen Wecker, sonst wird das mit dem Pünktlich-sein doch wieder nichts. Nach einigen Minuten des Suchens, werde ich fündig. Ist allerdings auch die Letzte.  
Das kleine elektrische Stäbchen eingebaut, lege ich mich wieder hin. Jetzt wird mich hoffentlich nichts mehr vom Schlafen abhalten.


End file.
